Wenigo (Maveric Multiveres)
Wendigo.The name means "the evil that devours". "The Great Wendigo", a mighty spirit of the winter and the wind who takes the form of a great white beast and aids his people in their times of need. The strange wendigo is one of the lesser known entries in the encyclopedia of cryptozoology.Though rarely seen, the wendigo's existence is evidenced by the fierce, primal roars that echo across Northrend's mist-shrouded peaks. Many believe these reclusive, cannibalistic creatures are the primordial cousins of the wendigo that populate the mountains of Dun Morogh...The wendigo is known as the "spirit of the lonely places". It is certainly a solitary creature. The Wendigo hides in the forest and tracks you silently, always just out of sight. The Sasquatch tribe of the Wendigo, possesses superhuman strength and heightened endurance as well as a high degree of resistance to injury that enabled him to go toe-to-toe with a Jovian Primative and survive (in an early appearance, Sasquatch fought the for "fun" in order to test the limits of his own strength). They also has a healing factor. Appearence ---- The Wendigo are physically distinguished from humans by their greater height, arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-like appendages on their heads.This Wendigo is a huge, apelike being of white fur, with a savage kind of human intelligence.Adult Wendigo are typically taller than most humans, averaging 2.1 meters .The Wendigo have a keen sense of smell, are fully covered with a thick coat of hair, have good hand-eye coordination and are shown to be excellent marksmen. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds< and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, having been portrayed as being easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposed in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it is implied that The Wendigo have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Their blood is luminescent phosphor green in color. Their vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. A 's hunting helmet increases its ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. They are capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere. Their dietary habits are mentioned in , where it is revealed that the creature regularly visits a slaughterhouse every two days to feed on the stored meat there. The Wendigo’s senses of sight, smell, and hearing are greatly enhanced, comparable to those of many predatory animals. The Wendigo can see clearly in total darkness, and it may have some kind of infrared vision, enabling it to see its prey by detecting its bodily heat emanations. Once the Wendigo has its prey’s scent, it is able to follow it swiftly and precisely, no matter how far away the victim may be. It’s hearing is so keen that it can hear the pounding of its fear-filled victim’s heart, which causes the beast’s own heart to pound with joy and anticipation. Besides sheer strength and animalistic ferocity, the Wendigo is armed with formidable array of weaponry: its dreaded claws and fangs. The beast’s claws have been described as icicles, reflecting its utter dominion over its freezing territory. These talons are designed for ripping through flesh with the slightest touch, and one swipe from the Wendigo’s powerful claws can disembowel or decapitate a human. The beast’s mouth is filled with long, needle-sharp fangs, made for slicing through flesh and sinew, as well as for breaking bones. The Wendigo’s fangs can easily puncture a human skull. Far from being a stupid beast, the Wendigo has a man’s intelligence and cunning, as well as the predatory instincts of an animal. It is mystically attuned to every single tree, bush, rock, hill, or cave within its territory (which can be considerably vast). The Wendigo uses this advantage to stalk its victims for hours on end, never being seen or heard unless the monster chooses to reveal itself by means of a growl or a shriek. There is no way to hide from the Wendigo, and it will not stop hunting until the victim’s broken, mutilated body lies at its clawed feet. The Wendigo excels in stealth, and it is said that the Wendigo moves on the wind and breezes in utter silence. It can fill the air with an eerie, haunting siren by forcing the air through its blood-flecked lips. The Wendigo is able to mimic human voices, which are most often cries for help. The beast’s roar is utterly terrifying, and the fear it inspires cuts to the bone. When the freezing winds rise, it is said that the Wendigo’s howls can be distinguished from the moan of the wind, letting people nearby know that a monster lurks in their midst. For its prey, these warnings occur far too late to make any appreciable difference. The Wendigo are physically distinguished from humans by their greater height, arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-Strands on their heads. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds12 and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, having been portrayed as being easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees1 or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposed in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it is implied that Predators have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Their blood is luminescent phosphor green in color. Their vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. Hunting The Wendigoes hunting helmet increases its ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. Wendigo race evolved on the harsh, frozen tundra and ice regions on the planet of Caprona 4. Their ancestors were among the most fierce predators of the planet and, due to the rise of sentience, they quickly became the dominant species. Intelligence itself emerged at first as a means to enhance the Wendigo natural hunting abilities and to preserve them from the dangerous environment of their planet; they not only started to build tools and traps to capture their prey, but also shelters where to take cover during the volcanic eruptions that often rained acidic ash on the surface of Caprona. Due to their fierce territoriality and the growth of their communities, which required larger territories for hunting, the Wendigo soon learned that creating weapons and traps to kill other members of their species was as easy as preparing new tools for hunting. When the Wendigo hunts, it stalks the victim for long periods. The chosen victim only has a dreadful feeling of being followed. However, the Wendigo has a sadistic streak. It prefers to terrify its victims before moving in for the kill. When it has had enough of stalking the victim, it lets out a growl or a shriek, which resonates through the forest and terrifies the beast’s prey. They panic, firing weapons haphazardly into the brush as the dense forest closes in on them. Eventually, the intended victim succumbs to insanity, running wildly into the forest with abandon. In such a state, they are easy prey for the Wendigo. History From that point on, Wendigo history is an extended chronicle of brutal civil wars where technological discoveries played a key role in dictating which factions would rise and which would meet their demise. The advent of space-faring technology simply enlarged the sphere of expansion of the Wendigo and transformed dozens of planets into battlegrounds. Such intra-species conflicts lasted until about two centuries before the period where the by then the Wendigo ; were divided into two, huge empires who battled to the death to establish who would rule over the whole species. The leader of the winning side was acclaimed as the first Emperor of the Wendigo after centuries of bloody wars. At this point it was only obvious that such a power hungry race would direct its desire for conquest towards other species living in the nearby regions of space. The Wendigo conquered many worlds without difficulty, as not one of their enemies had the force or the technology to compete with them. . Culture and history Wendigo society is highly hierarchical: essentially the whole race is composed of an upper class of nobles (the Thrak'hra), and a lower class (the Kilra'hra). Thrak'hra and Kilra'hra are divided into hrai, the Kilrathi word for clans. There are eight Kilrathi noble clans whose members are part of the "Council of Eight", a political organization directly below the Emperor. Throughout history, these clans have made a special effort to preserve the purity of their blood-lines; they are the nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Kiranka (the ruling clan at the time of the first three games), nar Ragitagha, nar Ki'ra, nar Kurutak, nar Sutaghi and nar Sihkag.Ithaqua"The Great Wendigo", a mighty spirit of the winter and the wind who takes the form of a great white wolf and aids his people in their times of need. A Wendigo's future, both as a warrior and a citizen, is determined by their social status from birth: only the nobles have a right to rule or command, and the common Wendigo simply follow their leadership. The Kilra'hra clans swear allegiance to one of the noble clans and throughout the generations this servitude is passed on. Kilra'hra obey their masters in everything and are not allowed to do anything without explicit permission. As such, one of the most important concepts of the Wendigo culture is that of honor: each Wendigo must act so that they do not dishonor their race, master or their own clan. It is not uncommon for an individual who has fallen into disgrace to commit Zu'kara (ritual throat-slashing suicide): such failures could range from dishonorable behavior in combat to unintentionally insulting a superior. The source for the belligerence and expansionist behavior, which are associated to the Wendigo, has recently received an interesting new explanation. This is based on some hypothesis developed by research conducted during the Confederation clashes against the race codenamed "Nephilim". The "Tome of Sivar", an ancient Wendigo relic, contains the so called "Prophecy" whose writing is attributed to the prophetess Kt'lan: it foretells the coming of a dark age for the Wendigo (Kn'thrak), marked by the invasion from an unknown civilization (which is supposedly the Nephilim). According to Kilrathi lore, the Prophecy could be connected with an encounter between this alien civilization and the Wendigo themselves during their ancient history. The invaders deemed the Wendigo unworthy of fighting until they had risen to conquer the other races in their sector of galaxy. It is thus possible that the aliens have purposely or inadvertently forged the Wendigo lust for conquest by triggering their sense of honor. The Wendigoes culture revolves around the hunting and stalking of dangerous lifeforms. After making a kill, P Wendigoes typically skin or decapitate the carcass, converting it into a trophy. Failure in a hunt results in the Wendigoes involved committing an honorable suicide. It is often alluded to that the reason Wendigo hunt is not for sustenance or elimination of threats, but as entertainment, as they will only attack life forms that have the ability to provide them with a challenge.Wendigo are devoted, loyal friends and are very distrustful of strangers. 4 Life debt is sacred to Wendigo. Despite a fearsome appearance and temperamental disposition, Wendigo are shown to be very intelligent and have a command of complicated technology.Many Wendigo worlds or colonies enveloped in immense forests. Inland, the trees are so tall and dense that a layered ecoystem has evolved within its branches. The closer one approaches to the forest floor, the more dangerous and primeval the environment becomes. Wendigo inhabit the upper levels of the forest, having built their massive cities within the interwoven canopy. Religion |The Sivar-Eshrad Ceremony.]] --> Wendigo religion is based on the cult of the war deity Sivar, who is the only known Kilrathi god. Wendigo females control all religious factions on Kilrah and direct all offerings and religious festivities. It's interesting to notice that most of the worshipping and celebration of Sivar takes place simply by fighting, hunting and offering part of the captured prey at one of the many temples dedicated to the war god. The most important religious ceremony known in Wendigo culture is the Sivar-Eshrad ceremony which is celebrated every year and preferably performed on newly seized territory, a fact that drives most Wendigo wars and has caused the confrontation with the Terran federation. This ceremony is of utmost importance since it ensures that the Wendigo instinct to fight and kill is directed outward to enemies, rather than inward with the risk of sparking heated civil wars between the clans. Another ritual is the so called Pukcal (which translates as "ritual of atonement"): this ceremony is performed with the aim of confessing any private, minor dishonor to Sivar and receiving the god's forgiveness, thus avoiding mass suicide among Wendigo who feel they have dishonored their clans. According to the Wendigo themselves, the destruction of their homeworld caused by the Temblor bomb, with the subsequent death of billions of their species, is considered as a huge form of "Pukcal" through which the entire race expiated the dishonor of fighting with duplicity at the "Battle of Earth" in 2668. Because of this belief (the man responsible for delivering the Temblor bomb on Kilrah) sees a limited form of worship from the Kilrathi: his representation has been observed on the walls of a chapel aboard a Wendigo vessel. Such a circumstance is probably related to a typical Wendigo behavior which tends to idolize or sometimes demonize those enemies who proved their superiors in battle. Art and technology Being such a belligerent species, the Wendigo never developed a specific taste for art in the same sense as a human may intend it: this is probably also a result of the Wendigo history missing some real periods of peace where art and culture could flourish. What little the Wendigo produced in form of orally transmitted or written art is obviously war oriented: myths of ancient Wendigo warriors such as "Karga the Hero" or "Vorgath the Hunter" have been handed down next to songs, poems and reports of the deeds of past Wendigo(emperors, nobles or warlords) who particularly distinguished themselves during some of the many battles the Wendigo fought across the centuries. However, within the Wendigo, such works are not intended as art, but rather as teachings, especially for the young who can learn what is expected from a true Wendigo warrior. Another example of this kind of Wendigo literature are the well known "Codices": this is a set of written principles with a profound value in Wendigo culture, as they explain the Wendigo concept of honor, and serve to pass on the militant culture to the next generation of Wendigo. Any other cultural aspect that in human civilization is usually related to art or aesthetics is mostly devoid of such concepts for the Wendigo. Everything is built, produced or decorated according to strict rules of functionality.Wendigo designers never developed an appreciation for order and symmetry, and therefore, their designs are frequently asymmetric and discordant by human standards. The imagery used is iconic and bold, oriented almost entirely towards glorifying previous battles and intimidating foes. For example dressings and warrior uniforms look unrefined, a peculiar mix of functionality and ornament, high-tech and primitive. Favorite colors for textile fabrics are reds, blacks and maroons and the decorations are almost exclusively symbols and insignia identifying the warrior's clan and family. Metallic textures and elements of personal armor (used mostly by nobles) lean toward gold, copper and blood-red colors. Architecture is driven by these same principles of functionality and is adapted to the Wendigo's peculiar taste for death and destruction. Wendigo buildings bear evident resemblances to the primitive caves their ancestors used as lairs, since pillars and protrusions are often found rising from unlikely locations. Exposed machinery is common and ceilings are rarely enclosed, leaving cables and ductwork exposed. Details such as the dark lighting, high temperatures and low humidity favored by the Wendigo complete the description of their constructions. Decorations are minimal and mostly represented by trophies of war such as pieces of captured or destroyed starships or the skulls of victims. In spite of such primitive principles, Wendigo technology is very advanced or at least on par with human technology. While their starships and fighters lack whatever could be considered as aesthetically appreciable to human observers, these vehicles are extremely efficient war machines, designed to be lethal. Wendigo vessels are built with asymmetrical elements, protruding angles, weapons and engines placed in plain sight and often incorporate fang or claw-like curves and points, making them resemble ominous-looking blades or other melee weapons. This last detail is thought to be as much an expression of the Wendigo visual taste as a form of psychological warfare aimed at intimidating their adversaries. Decorations are limited to ship markings indicating the clan responsible for the ship's construction. In combat the Wendigo are strongly biased toward smaller numbers of powerful heavy fighters coupled with swarms of swift but inferior light fighters. The Thrak'hra lords pilot the heavy crafts while the lowborn Kilra'hra are assigned to fight in the light crafts. Despite this division, many Kilra'hraWendigo aces have emerged, some of whom have won acclaim with the nobility. Ace pilots are also authorized to fly customized fighters mounting different energy weapons or loadouts and can decorate their ships with personal markings.